1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a label assembly and apparatus for the positive application of labels to objects such as CDs.
2. Description of Related Art
Labels such as those described herein can be used in connection with a wide variety of items, particularly, compact discs (CDs), jewel cases and the like. It is desirable to have a label for adhering to items that will apply straight and direct to the object without misalignment, wrinkles, bubbles, folds or other errors inherent in the application of adhesive-backed labels to items.
In addition, labels improperly affixed to objects, such as CDs, with adhesive can harm the discs if a user attempts to remove and/or straighten the labels. More specifically, damage may be caused by pulling off some of the disc protective coating, metal and dye along with the label. In addition, when a traditional label is peeled from its backing, the traditional label includes an inherent curling that may manifest itself a period of time later by peeling away from the object. This peel memory is problematic with tradition peel and stick labels and particularly destructive when used in connection with CDs that require high-speed, balanced rotation for proper operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new and improved label or label assembly that provides means for labeling the CDs and related goods in an accurate and positive fashion. A further need exists for a label assembly that can be easily manufactured and assembled to form a label that may be applied in a consistent manner.
The present invention relates to a label assembly and an applicator apparatus, for use either independently or in tandem. The label assembly is of any suitable shape, and generally any suitable size that can be accepted by and fed through a printer, such as a laser printer or an ink jet printer. The label assembly preferably includes a face sheet and a back sheet with a layer of adhesive between. The adhesive is preferably applied to one side of the face sheet with an opposite side of the face sheet having a printable surface.
The label assembly according to a preferred embodiment of this invention further includes the face sheet having a label portion removable with respect to a carrier portion. The label portion is preferably pre-cut or shaped into a desired form for application in a desired manner, such as a CD.
The back sheet of the label assembly preferably includes a first portion that is removable with respect to a second portion. The back sheet preferably includes one side having a treated surface to facilitate removal of the back sheet relative to the face sheet. Therefore, at least one side of the back sheet preferably includes a smooth and/or waxy surface to ease separation from the adhesive side of the face sheet. The side opposite the treated surface of the back sheet may be a printable surface or any other suitable surface.
The first portion of the back sheet is preferably generally coextensive with the label portion of the face sheet. Likewise, the second portion of the back sheet is preferably generally coextensive with the carrier portion of the face sheet. When the first portion is removed from the label assembly, the second portion of the back sheet is attached to, and supports, the label portion of the face sheet. In one embodiment of this invention, a circular label portion is retained following removal of a first portion that is generally circular and generally coextensive with label portion and includes two or more areas of overlap from the back sheet to the label portion. The areas of overlap may comprise two or more retainers that extend from the second portion and adhere to the label portion.
The label assembly may include one or more center holes and/or index holes that are removed as the first portion is removed. Such center holes and/or index holes may be used to align the label assembly onto a suitable applicator apparatus.
The apparatus for use in applying the label assembly may include a base and/or a center stem and/or one or more locating elements. The center stem of the apparatus may be mateable with the center hole of the label assembly. Similarly, the locating elements may be mateable with one or more index holes of the label assembly.
As a result of the configuration of the label assembly and/or the apparatus, the label portion is positioned so that the adhesive side of label portion faces upward from the base. When an object, such as a CD, is positioned on the apparatus and the label assembly, the label portion is transferred in a desired manner onto such object.
In operation, and as described above, the carrier portion of the label assembly remains on the apparatus following application of the label portion to the CD or other labeled object. Accordingly, the label portion is separated from the remaining label assembly, leaving the carrier portion in position on the apparatus. As a result, a second labeling operation may be used to transfer one or more additional label portions onto an object using the same label assembly. The additional label portion may include a spine label for application to a CD jewel case and/or any other suitable labels including traditional peel and stick labels.
An arm may be used on the base to contact at least a portion of the label assembly, so that as the label portion is removed from the face sheet, the remainder of the face sheet and/or the carrier portion is retained and therefore the label portion separates cleanly from the carrier portion. The arm may further include a locating aperture that corresponds with a size and placement of a label portion when the arm is in a flush position relative to the base. As a result, an object may be inserted through the locating aperture in the arm to transfer the label portion of the face sheet onto the object.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a label or label assembly, that is suitable to be adhered to a compact disc (CD) or digital video disc (DVD).
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a label assembly that includes a label portion in a plane with the adhesive side facing upwards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a label assembly that is indexable within an apparatus to provide uniform and repeatable application to an object.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a label assembly that includes index holes that mate with locating elements in an applicator apparatus.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for applying a label portion of a label assembly to an object that includes a moveable arm for maintaining a portion of the label assembly in a stationary position as the label portion is transferred to the object.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a label and/or label assembly suitable for labeling CDs and DVDs that does not adversely affect CDs and DVDs.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are intended to illustrate the present invention rather than limit the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims and equivalents of the appended claims.